Flandre Scarlet VS Chara
Grimi: 'When crazy people collide in a fight to the death only one is crazier. '''Mayumi: '''Chara the psychotic killer from Undertale. '''Grimi: '''And Flandre Scarlet the insane vampire from Touhou. '''Mayumi: '''She's Grimi and IIIIIIIII'm Mayumi! '''Grimi: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chara (Cue But Nobody Came) '''Grimi: '''Long ago a human child fell down into Mt. Ebott. Raised by Toriel and Asgore this child was the hope of humans and monsters. '''Mayumi: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand then the child died of an illness. That just goes to show that hope can die. '''Grimi: '''Many years later another child fell into the underground and the child's name was Frisk. '''Mayumi: '''Thanks to a terrifying flower that told Frisk to kill every monster in the underground Frisk began to rid the world of monsters. A true hero indeed. '''Grimi: '''After many gruelling battles Frisk had awoken Chara with his determination. Being awoken Chara needed a way to move around and what better to use than a body that he knows how to use? Chara took control of Frisk and finished the job. '''Mayumi: '''Chara has Frisk's fighting experience and attacks even while their opponent is talking. '''Grimi: '''Chara has no real other strategy it seems from attack then dodge. Even if Chara loses Chara seems to be able to reset time and try again using the knowledge he's learned from his previous fight. '''Mayumi: '''So in other words Chara can't die? Well that's a load of bull! How is anyone supposed to beat him!? '''Grimi: '''The player can beat Chara by not playing the game. No character in game can kill Chara. They must get the player to stop playing. '''Mayumi: '''Alright... Chara is capable of deleting reality entirely or as we like to call it. Crashing the game. '''Grimi: '''Chara's main weapon seems to be the real knife. Chara's ATK total with this knife is 147 however this isn't enough to cut a flower down in one cut. In fact it takes four. '''Mayumi: '''Grimi let proffessor Mayumi handle this one. Ahem. The cuts from the knife weren't cuts because the knife was dull. Chara beat down on Flowey using a dull knife smashing the flower instead. But how did it get so dull? First it was used to cut a skeleton and some armour. That's all you need to know. '''Grimi: '''Oh, well. Chara wears regular everyday clothing but also wears a locket that seems to bring its DEF to a 113. Of course a locket would only cover a small surface of its body leaving a rather open space of only 14 DEF. However the locket boosts the DEF of Chara's SOUL not its body. It can be concluded that Chara cannot be killed by destroying it's body but instead it's SOUL. '''Mayumi: '''Destroying the SOUL means that Chara must be hit in the chest area or the SOUL has to be hit while it escapes Chara's body. Chara's SOUL also seems to be physical as it can be hit with bones. Destroying the SOUL means you destroy Chara but Chara will comes back with a reset if the shards of the SOUL aren't completely destroyed.. '''Grimi: '''Chara represents the want for power and how it corrupts us. Chara has a no lose streak and has plenty of experience. Chara has also broken the fourth wall taking the player's soul, But will this be enough to defeat Flandre Scarlet? '''Chara: '''Where are the knives? Flandre Scarlet (Cue Flandre) '''Grimi: '''You have finally defeated Remilia Scarlet now it is time to challenge the true horror of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. '''Mayumi: '''You walk down the eerie stairs down into the basement where you find... her. '''Grimi: '''Flandre Scarlet is a vampire that lives within the confines of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She lived there for 495 years, one day Reimu or Marisa entered the basement and found Flandre Scarlet. '''Mayumi: '''Flandre was defeated in a game of danmaku and that was it. '''Grimi: '''Flandre is strong having enhanced physical strength thanks to being a vampire. Her destructive capabilities are that of an Oni's which are spirits or gods of disaster, disease, and other not so nice things. '''Mayumi: '''Of course if her brute strength can't allow her to defeat something she has a little trick up her sleeve. Flandre can destroy absolutely anything and everything! '''Grimi: '''By just squeezing her hand Flandre Scarlet can crush an object where the tension is highest utterly destroying it. She is seen using this ability only once however when she destroyed a meteor. '''Mayumi: '''Wait. She straight up destroyed a meteor without even touching it? Holy s^*^! I need some lessons from her! '''Grimi: '''What do you expect? With that much power it's not that surprising. Anyway, Flandre Scarlet's defences are not all that special and she's immune to attacks in her bat form. '''Mayumi: '''Flandre's bat form does not allow Flandre to attack and only gives her more speed than usual and when you have speeds that are tracked to be close to light you know that's a quick bat! She also has the nimbleness of a Tengu which are... bird... people... What the f- '''Grimi: '''There's one major factor we are forgetting here. Flandre's mind is that of an insane child. Thus she is rather stupid and has a lack of judgement. This lack of judgement has made her break tons of her 'toys' and would kill a normal person. '''Mayumi: '''But who cares? As long as you think it's all a game it'll be alright! Right? '''Grimi: '... No. 'Mayumi: '''You suck, Anyway, Flandre makes it so you cannot continue her fight after death. You'll have to restart her stage all over again. Of course she doesn't make your game reset completely. '''Grimi: '''Mayumi being slightly competent count: 3. '''Mayumi: '''That's a new record! '''Grimi: '*sigh* Flandre has 10 different spell cards at her disposal. We'll give you a quick run through of each one. '''Mayumi: '''Taboo Cranberry Trap creates a large area covered in bullets for one to avoid. At the same time more bullets come in from the sides of the screen. '''Grimi: '''Taboo La- Laev? Laevateinn. Is a large sword Flandre pulls out of nowhere. It is thought that the wand she holds is Laevateinn, The blade also shoots out bullets behind it's swing path. Good luck. '''Mayumi: '''Taboo Four of a Kind creates three more sentient Flandres. They follow the orders of the true Flandre and are capable of their own bullet patterns. '''Grimi: '''Taboo Kagome Kagome creates cages of green magic around the victim which allows Flandre to fire yellow magic at the target. '''Mayumi: '''Taboo Maze of Love creates a maze with moving walls and if you touch the edge well... Heh, don't touch the edge that's part of the game! '''Grimi: '''Forbidden Barrage Starbow Break legit just sends magic colored like the rainbow everywhere. '''Mayumi: '''Forbidden Barrage Catadioptric spreads blue magic in some locations then sends lasers of blue magic going downward. '''Grimi: '''Forbidden Barrage Counter Clock has Flandre create a pattern of red magic with two blue gears spinning around. '''Mayumi: '''Secret and Then Will There Be None? entraps the victim in a box of magic. The box is escapable however. '''Grimi: '''Finally Flandre has QED Ripples of 495 Years. This his her final attack and she creates loops of blue crystals. Simple right? Wrong. The rings stay and more come from behind Flandre and from beside her. She creates more and more rings fast and faster until she is ultimately defeated. '''Mayumi: '''Other stuff we should note is that Flandre is a vampire and thus she eats people. No no Flandre does not just suck someone's blood she flat out eats them. Thus she has not seen a human in anything other than cooked form (unless you count Sakuya as a human). '''Grimi: '''Flandre has broken the fourth wall either consciously or unconsciously but this does mean normal game laws may not apply to her. '''Flandre: '''Yes I'm satisfied but now I'm lonely again. Pre-Fight (Cue Underflan [yes Undertale Flandre Scarlet 030]) '''Grimi: '''Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Mayumi: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE! WITH THE PSYCHOS! '''Shoom. The flight of stairs was dark very dark. Chara sort of enjoyed the darkness. It was what was needed in this world. Pitch black, nothing. As Chara walked down the stairs they noticed a door. Life was beyond this door. Chara had thought that they killed every resident of the Mansion but this door led to one more resident. Chara opened the door. The room was almost empty. It was rather damp with little light luminating the area. At the other end of the room was something that seemed like a pedestal, on this pedestal was a coffin with a few decorations to make it look like the bed of royals. Surrounding the pedestal was a bunch of dismembered toys teddy bears, dolls, bones… wait what? Chara approached the closed coffin wherever the life was it was most likely in this coffin sleeping. Chara could dispatch this life for easy EXP. Chara opened the coffin and the room became more luminated. There was nothing inside the coffin but something was here. Chara turned their head to look behind them and surely there was a girl. The girl wore a red dress and vest and a pink mob cap. She had rather unusual wings. Her wings were somewhat of a black frame with crystals attached to them. Not a lot however, only eight. The crystals weren’t large either they were about the size of her hands. In her hands was a teddy bear she was hugging it in a way. “What are you doing here?” the girl asked as she began to slowly land on the ground. The girl studied Chara curiously looking at their green shirt and yellow stripe. Chara stepped forward. The girl turned around and began to walk toward the door and suddenly turned around shooting multiple bullets out of her crystals at Chara, her arm in the air. Chara moved out of the way of all the bullets and Flandre began to clap, “You dodged it! You dodged it! My name is Flandre! I don’t have many friends see… they all break when I play with them…” Flandre squeezed her teddy bear and it broke. “Let’s play ready? 10…” Chara got into a ready position prepared to slash at Flandre. “9…” Flandre continued to smile. “8…” Chara continued his endless smile. “7…” Flandre began to stretch out her wings. “6… 5… 4…” Chara adjusted their knife a little. “3 2 1!” Flandre yelled as the two began their movement. (From here on forward I am referring to Chara as a he. Chara has no real gender and I’m using he to make it easier to distinguish the two.) Fight (Cue FlanRock) Chara attempted to rush Flandre, he gripped his knife and dashed forward bust Flandre achieved lift off and avoided the attack. Flandre began to laugh while in the air. "Eyes clouded deep within vermilion, my skirt wavers the same colour," Flandre sang as she fired a few bullets out of her crystals at Chara. She wasn't trying as of currently because she believed she didn't need to try. Chara moved out of the way of the bullets. *Flandre is taunting you. Chara leapt upward to cut into Flandre only reaching as high as her leg. Chara cut Flandre's leg it wasn't very deep but it was a start. Flandre was shocked for a moment that Chara could reach up there and of course going any higher wouldn't make this rather fun thus Flandre lowered her self a bit closer to the ground. "On these childish cheeks may the red drip, while my throbbing legs collapse," Flandre chanted as she activated her first spell card: Taboo Cranberry Trap (what shall she catch with this trap?). Flandre created a blue box out of bullets and spun it in a circle adding on to it. All the while the spell card made it so bullets began to come in from the walls of the room knocking over bookcases, vases, dressers, and almost anything they came in contact with. *Flandre is showing a sense of entertainment. Since Flandre was lower on the ground Chara ran forward and jumped through the gaps of the box to hit Flandre who in turn backed away. Chara was hit with a bullet. It did about 10 which is far too powerful. Who was this girl? Why are her attacks so strong? Flandre then giggled, "Controlled by sweet hallucinations, I play a tune that blooms from my five fingers." Flandre smiled and shot bullets from her finger tips and crystals at Chara who landed on the ground, avoiding them. The spell card was of course still going, messing up the whole room. *Flandre shouldn't be having fun. Chara rushed through the box again this time still going after going through the box. Flandre didn't expect that and Chara got a good hit on Flandre. Flandre stumbled back and flew higher up she then smirked. "The sound of crimson tea dripping as I gouge them into your neck," Flandre said as she shot more bullets at Chara the wall a bit more dense than before. Chara was hit by a few bullets of course but got through. *Flandre seems pleased with herself. Gripping his knife he dashed forward and... missed? In a blurr Flandre had moved out of the way of the attack and was sitting on top of her bed. "Will my thoughts not reach you? Whose reflection is that in your eyes? Is my heart broken? Will you ever return? Will carved wounds never heal? Then what about the wounds of time!?" Flandre asked as she activated Taboo Laevateinn. A large red sword appeared in Flandre's right hand and she swung it in a circular motion. This attack destroyed her bed and unearthed some stones but didn't injure Chara as he avoided it. However bullets appeared where the sword was swung and they targeted Chara. Chara moved out of the way and Flandre swung again hitting Chara. Chara's SOUL broke. Game Over... You can't give up just yet! Chara! Stay determined! Chara restarted at his save point and went down the stairs into Flandre's room where she was waiting for him. Flandre smiled while sitting on top of her bed, rather pleased that Chara returned. *She needs to know her place. Chara dashed forward once more leaping into the air and spiraling downward for a strike. Flandre blurred out of the way and appeared at the door. Where Chara landed his strike there was a very large dent. That isn't going to be repaired seeing that Sakuya's dead... "Realize these feelings, why won't you realize them? Insanity overflowing, how can I stop? If I crush my feelings, what should I strive for? My overflowing LOVE can't be stopped." Flandre stated as she fired bullets at Chara who interned avoided them causing more damage to Flandre's bed. Yeah that thing is devastated now... *Flandre is giggling. Chara threw his knife at Flandre. Not expecting this Flandre attempted to avoid but she lost one of her crystals it fell to the ground and shattered. The blue of the crystal faded and it turned to dust. Flandre landed on the ground and looked at the dust and then looked at Chara. Something was triggered. *She isn't doing anything. Chara dashed forward to finish the fight however Flandre blurred out of the way of his attack and she fired a highly dense wall of bullets at Chara who was hit with many bullets. "These screams coming from your shriveling throat, the melody comes like vermilion rainbow." Flandre said as she stared Chara in the eyes. Flandre's eyes seemed empty but so were Chara's, they were always empty. *Now the true fight begins. Chara dashed forward and so did Flandre. Flandre brought out her wand as Chara went for a slash and blocked the strike. The two stared at each other Chara's smile widened and he kicked Flandre causing her to fly in reverse into the now destroyed bed. Flandre's wand flew out of her hand as this happened and landed behind Chara who ignored the obviously superior weapon. Flandre stood up and activated Taboo Four of a Kind. She glowed a bright light and three more Flandres came into view. They all then spoke in unison, "This hue from slaughtering you, what a sweet deep color it releases," and flew into the air. One Flandre shot a constant flurry of bullets, another created lasers surrounding her, one was shooting large bullets at Chara, and Flandre was sitting back regenerating her crystal. *This is a crowd. Chara was going to have trouble with this, "I guess I'll have to eliminate them all," he thought. Chara spun his knife a little and got into a ready position and jumped into the many bullets first targeting the Flandre shooting the flurry. Chara spun as he got his strike off and that Flandre turned to dust. *Wrong one. "I ascend this wonderful stage where I dance alone." the three remaining Flandres sung as they continued what they were doing. Flandre after finally regenerated began her own attacks. Basically it was the same pattern as before, thick walls of bullets. Chara was struggling to avoid still but got through unscathed. *Her efforts are useless. Chara threw one of his knives at the Flandre shooting the rather large bullets turning her to dust. The fake and real Flandre then asked a few questions, "Has that wish collapsed? Have those thoughts been suppressed? Has that hope been severed? Has those eyes been set aflame? Has that skin been defiled? And will there be no one left?" The Flandre with the lasers around her dashed toward Chara attempting physical combat while the actual Flandre continued her barrage of bullets. Chara was hit by the lasers but cut through the attacking Flandte turning that one into powder, Chara was also striked with a few bullets but nothing major. *Flandre seems to be sweating. Chara dashed toward Flan and got a strike off on her. She was rather worn out at this point and she was rather easy to hit now that she was tired. Bleeding and tired Flandre activated Taboo Kagome Kagome and spoke, "I'll tear this life to pieces and let the red and silver burst out." Cages of green bullets appeared all over the room entrapping Chara in one. The gaps were too small for Chara's SOUL to make it through so he waited patiently. *Coward. Flandre then spoke again, "I'll scatter this life like flower petals and drink the color blooming forth." Flandre threw gargantuan balls of yellow magic toward Chara's cage, messing up different cages along the way. Chara moved out of the way but the green bullets closed in on him and- Game Over... You cannot give up just yet! Chara! Stay determined! Chara once again ran through the halls to Flandre's room. Flandre looked at Chara unsure whether to be happy that she has someone to play with or that he came back. Flandre stood up, pointed her wand thing at Chara, and waited for his move. Chara charged forward again and Flandre moved out of his moving path, however Chara turned at cut where Flandre moved to knocking Flandre's wand out of her hand. "If this life is yours, I'll exhaustedly feast upon the flesh. I offer up these four limbs as a sacrifice, so become a corpse at my feet." Flandre asserted as she activated Taboo Maze of Love. Flandre seemingly teleported to the end of the room and a moving maze appeared. Chara began to move around the maze easily seeing as this was something easy to avoid. Chara smiled widely as he got through. *She's got nowhere to run. Chara slashed forward but Flandre appeared behind him. Her speed just being far too great. "Inside of me, one, one word to describe it. Endlessly, it endlessly and tirelessly repeats, it repeats. The screaming repeats." Flandre whispered behind Chara as she shot bullets. Chara ducked, avoiding the bullets smacking into the wall. *She's not even trying. Chara spun while ducking and went for a slash at Flandre's legs. Flandre hovered over the strike and she spoke again, "The seized left arm is sweet. The flailing right arm is sweet. Sweet, sweet. I scream with a smile on my face." Flandre then activated Forbidden Barrage Starbow Break. From her winds and palms began a swarm of rainbow colored magic flying in almost every direction. Everything that was once fixed was destroyed again. Chara moved his SOUL around trying to avoid this barrage of beautifully colored bullets but this move had him hit by many different bullets. Some hitting his arms and legs. Others got his head. The rest moved around his body some hitting his SOUL. *She can't dodge forever. Flandre began to cut some magic out of the sky as he dashed toward Flandre coming in for a strike. Flandre just waited and shot a bullet in Chara's running path. Chara moved out of the way of the bullet but that delayed his strike and Flandre was once again in a different location. "It's happening again, so enjoyable. It burns my brain so enjoyable. I'm shaking... SO ENJOYABLE!" Flandre activated Forbidden Barrage Catadioptric creating the tsunami of blue magic. Lasers, bullets, all blue! Chara thinking this was the blue magic he normally goes against stayed still thinking the magic would go through him. GAME OVER You can't give up just yet, Chara! Stay determined! Awfully pissed now Chara entered Flandre's room again. As usual everything was fixed and Flandre was waiting on her bed. Chara waited this time he could try to interrupt her speech. Flandre opened her mouth and began to ask questions, "Realize these feelings, why won't you realize them? Insanity is overflowing, how can I stop? If I crush my feelings, what should I strive for? My overflowing LOVE can't be sto-" Flandre was interrupted by Chara landing a perfect hit on her. Flandre flew off of her bed and into the air. Blood was dripping to the ground in her wake. A smile was then plastered on Flandre's face and she began to laugh when she finished she spoke again, "I'll kill you!" Flandre activated Forbidden Barrage Counter Clock. The locks of blue magic appeared beside Chara and they begun to spin. Chara could easily avoid this however Flandre began to shoot red bullets at Chara. Chara has to juggle all of this in order to come out of this unscathed. Of course Chara was hit a good few times. *She'll be finished soon. When the spell card finished Chara threw his knife at Flandre who in turn moved out of the way. "I want to stay in this beautiful world. Memories dance, let me make you mine." Flandre smiled as she lifted out a card hidden in her sleeve. Secret and Then Will There Be None? A box of magic appeared around Chara. The spaces were small but manoeuvrable then Flandre began her barrage. She began to shoot magic at Chara as he tried to escape. Damage was dealt and moves were avoided. *Flandre is preparing for something. Chara always having his knife somehow; no matter how many times he threw and missed he would have it, most likely each time he collected it while avoiding attacks, threw the knife again and hit Flandre in her shoulder. "I'm sorry but this is a final act of love. I offer up these four limbs as a sacrifice, so become a corpse at my feet!" Flandre yelled as she activated her final spell card QED Ripples of 495 Years. Flandre shot bullets out of the arm with the knife as the other squeezed kyuuing the knife. Gone forever. The bullets were rings, and more rings, and more rings, so many rings. These bullets stayed with each one coming out faster than the one before and Flandre seemed to be moving forward? Chara was now defenceless and had to avoid the bullets and worry about the Flandre moving closer and closer making the rings more and more dense. Flandre then was within a reach where she could grab Chara. Her stab wound from the knife was already healed and she grabbed a hold of Chara sinking her teeth into his neck stopping the bullets. *You're white now. Flandre pushed Chara back and shot a few more bullets at him. Chara and began to turn to dust. His SOUL now white rose out from the dust and Flandre squeezed her hand, "Kyuu." Chara's SOUL exploded one last time. There was no reset. It was over. K.O. Flandre collapsed, extremely worn out from the fight. The slash had already begun to heal but she was alone. Nothing could heal her loneliness. Sakuya was gone, Remilia was gone, China was gone, even Patchouli was gone. Flandre's only chance for friends would involve going outside during the day. Her least favourite thing to do. Why? Mayumi: '''Oh boy, bring in the hate! '''Grimi: '''Chara may have had more battle experience, durability, and stamina than Flandre but when it came down to it Flandre basically trumped Chara in every other category. '''Mayumi: '''Also Chara's reality deletion is activated by Chara after all bosses are killed and Flandre well, is a boss. In fact Flandre also out-classes Chara in destruction ability seeing as how she can destroy anything and everything by just squeezing her hand. Meanwhile Chara it's a laugh and then a strike at the player. '''Grimi: '''I know what some of you are thinking, Chara is a concept! He can't be hit! Yeah, but we were using physical Chara for this fight to keep this fight rather even. '''Mayumi: '''What about determination!? And the resets! Chara could still keep going! Well, in Undertale Alphys stated that a monster can only have so much determination before well... dying. As for resets you need a human SOUL in order to do so. Flowey's resets? He had Chara's original SOUL and thus was able to reset, save, load, etc. Omega Flowey? 6 human SOULs. '''Grimi: '''But Chara wasn't turned into a monster during this fight! Well let me teach you a little thing about vampires. Remember when Flandre bit Chara? Yeah that was a vampiric bite. You know what those bites do? Turn the victim into a vampire, or kill them... it really depends. As soon as Flandre bit Chara the match was over. It turned Chara into a vampire or monster if you will giving Flandre the opportunity to kill and kyuu. '''Mayumi: '''Sure power may not win you every fight but of course Chara didn't know that Flandre didn't follow the Undertale magic color system which makes her a very different opponent for Chara. '''Grimi: '''As for fighting back the extremely close Flandre? She had already kyuu'd Chara's knife so he was basically done for right there. '''Mayumi: '''It looks like Chara bit the dust. '''Grimi: '''The winner is Flandre Scarlet. Next Time on Death Battle! '''Mage: '''Let's be honest here. We all want to be able to read another person's mind. See what they're thinking or what they're going to do. Or maybe see what they've done. It really depends. '''Hat: And these two fighters are well versed in this technique! Mage: '''Satori Komeiji, mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. '''Hat: And Zank! The executioner of the capital! Who are you rooting for? Flandre Scarlet Chara Do you agree with the results? (If no pleasr give your reason in the comments!) Yes No Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Touhou Project vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016